Razones
by NekOShiRu
Summary: Porque hay muchas razones para decir, que para mí, eres especial, que eres la persona que más amo. Rivaille x Eren.
1. Capitulo 1

**Summary**: Porque hay muchas razones para decir, que para mí, eres especial, que eres la persona que más amo. Rivaille x Eren.

**Disclaimer**: no SnK no me pertenece para depresión mía :( quiero mi propio Eren y mi propio Rivaille para hacerles hacer cositas! xD

**Advertencia: **contenido yaoi, relación chico x chico, si no le gusta no lea ni comente

_Cursiva _ pensamientos de Rivaille

"_Cursiva"_ Carta de Eren

* * *

**Razones**

**By: .-NekOShiRu-.**

* * *

Era una mañana normal en el castillo de la Legión de reconocimiento, y como de costumbre Rivaille despertaba antes del alba comenzando con su rutina – casi ritual – antes de iniciar un nuevo día.

Mientras ordenaba la habitación – porque bueno, es Rivaille de quien hablamos, y una habitación sucia y desordenada jamás sería aceptable para él. Nunca ni aunque estuviera tan destrozado de cansancio como para solo querer dormir sería capaz de dejar su habitación sin hacer y sucia – encontró un sobre blanco bajo su almohada.

"_Para Rivaille-Heichou" _Decía el destinatario del sobre, inmediatamente reconoció la caligrafía como la del mocoso moreno que tenía bajo su cuidado.

Frunció el ceño, algo intrigado por el contenido de la carta, pero no tanto como para dejar de lado su ardua tarea de limpieza, decidió que leería el contenido de aquella misiva luego de terminar con sus tareas diarias. Dejó el sobre sobre la mesita de noche y se dispuso a continuar limpiando.

Mientras limpiaba polvo inexistente de entre las ranuras de los ladrillos de la pared, su mente divagaba entre el posible contenido de la carta. Había despertado su curiosidad, no era común para él que alguien – quien fuera – le dejara cartas, aunque bueno a veces Hanji lo hacía, pero el contenido de estas nunca había sido de su agrado – solo ponía cosas sin sentido sobre titanes o planes locos que pasaban por la cabeza de la científica y que no era capaz de hablar a la cara con él, pues la muchacha sabía que la paciencia de Rivaille no era su don y terminaría golpeándola antes de que terminara de exponer sus ideas–

Cuando al fin estuvo satisfecho con el resultado de su tarea de limpieza – había asesinado nuevamente a su peor enemigo: el polvo inexistente – se duchó y se vistió rápidamente. La curiosidad estaba ganando terreno entre sus pensamientos diarios pero no dejaría que se notara, por lo que se dedicó a fruncir aún más de ser posible su ceño, mientras se sentaba en la cama cruzando las piernas y tomaba entre sus manos el sobre examinándolo meticulosamente, tratando de ver a contra luz el contenido de este.

Finalmente se decidió a abrirlo, encontrándose con dos hojas escritas de principio a fin.

Comenzó a leerlas, siendo presa de su propia curiosidad.

"_Rivaille-Heichou:"_

"_Creo que lo que quiero decirle con esta carta, es algo que, posiblemente sospeche un poco, o quizás de plano lo sepa enteramente…"_

"_Me gustas, te quiero, tanto como nunca he querido a alguien antes en mi vida, y me siento en la necesidad de darte las razones por las cuales te quiero como lo hago."_

"_Porque tengo muchas razones para decir que para mí eres especial, que eres la persona que más amo."_

En este punto de la lectura, un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas, y un ligero tic en su parpado derecho delataban que el pelinegro no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras plasmadas sobre el papel.

Tosió contrariado, batallando internamente entre continuar con la lectura de la carta o hacer añicos el papel entre sus manos e ir a asesinar a moreno por gastarle bromas de ese tipo.

Porque Rivaille no podía creer que Eren estuviera enamorado de alguien como él… Finalmente decidió continuar la lectura, la curiosidad era un rasgo en él que no muchas personas conocían, pero que siempre terminaba moviéndolo a tomar decisiones que más tarde, de una u otra forma, probablemente lamentaría.

"_La primera razón que puedo pensar, es la más obvia de todas, eres atractivo Heichou, no puedo evitar mirarte y sonrojarme, sentir esas 'mariposas' en el estómago que dicen las chicas que sienten cuando se enamoran, tu atractivo compensa tu carácter de mil demonios, aunque de alguna u otra forma también amo ese carácter tan especial que tienes. "_

"_supongo que desde la primera vez que te vi, me sentí atraído hacia a ti, a esa belleza especial que posees, algo que sinceramente me atrajo fuertemente, amo tus ojos, tan profundos y brillantes, ¿a quién le importan esas pequeñas ojeras, cuando tus ojos son tan hermosamente llamativos y, aunque no lo quieras expresivos? Aún recuerdo como me miraste aquella vez en los calabozos, cuando te dije que mi razón para querer unirme a la Legión era que mataría a todos los titanes, esa mirada me hizo estremecer…_

"_Amo también tu cabello, la forma en que brilla bajo los rayos del sol, la forma en la que se mece con el viento cuando cabalgamos, tu cabello se me antoja tan suave Heichou… quiero poder enterrar mis manos entre esas hebras azabaches y poder depositar besos sobre tu frente…"_

Bien, tenía que admitir que aunque Eren había resultado ser un mocoso cursi, estaba ganando puntos, ósea, Rivaille se sabía guapo, pero la afirmación de Eren logro subirle el ego un par de puntos. Infló el pecho de gusto, y con una sonrisa de medio lado decidió continuar leyendo.

"_Mi segunda razón, aunque sé que con esta querrás matarme, es que me encanta que a pesar que seas mayor que yo seas más bajito que yo… No sabes Heichou las ganas que tengo de tenerte entre mis brazos, abrazarte con fuerza, depositar besos sobre tus cabellos y sobre tu frente. Eres tan bajito Heichou, tu estatura para mi es perfecta, sé que cabes perfectamente entre mis brazos, que con un abrazo puedo envolverte completamente y sentir que por una vez soy yo quien está protegiendo, además de que el ser pequeño te hace un blanco más difícil de atrapar para los titanes."_

Una venita comenzó a pulsar en su frente, mientras apretaba la mandíbula con enojo.

¡¿QUIÉN SE CREÍA ESE MOCOSO QUE ERAPARA INSINUAR QUE ÉL, RIVAILLE, ERA UN ENANO?!

Aunque sin querer admitirlo, la idea de estar entre los brazos de Eren no le desagradaba completamente, obviamente era algo que jamás diría en voz alta, al igual que el hecho de que le gustaría ser él quien, por alguna vez, fuera protegido y no quien protegiera.

Golpeó la mesita de noche con el pie, descargando un poco su enojo al ser llamado indirectamente enano, pero aún seguía con la curiosidad de leer el resto de la carta. Eren estaba resultando ser más interesante de lo que había esperado, además, si comenzaba algo tenía que terminarlo.

"_Tu fortaleza ante todo. Esta es una de las razones por las que más fuertemente me siento atraído hacia ti. Heichou, no sé por las cosas que has tenido que pasar en tu vida para ser como eres, tan fuerte pero tan frío, me encantaría saber más de ti, saber qué te motiva a seguir día con día y de dónde sacas esa fortaleza que me hace admirarte y amarte, esa fortaleza que me hace saber que estarás siempre muy lejos de mi alcance, pero no puedo dejar de amar esa fortaleza que demuestras."_

"_Heichou, se me acaba el tiempo y aunque siento que podría estar años dándote más razones por las cuales te quiero, sé que al leer esta carta ya será demasiado tarde…"_

"_Lo que he decido hacer, Rivaille, lo haré pensando que es lo mejor para todos, solo necesitaba decirte todo lo que siento por ti para poder seguir adelante sin arrepentimientos…"_

"_Pensar en un mundo donde puedas vivir en paz, sin el miedo de perder la vida, ya sea en batalla, o porque yo me descontrole en mi forma titán, es la razón más fuerte que tengo para seguir adelante con mi decisión."_

"_De lo único que me arrepiento en este momento, es de no tener la valentía para decirte todo esto a la cara, de sostenerte entre mis brazos aún a riesgo de ser golpeado, de besar tus labios aún sabiendo que me asesinarías por tal osadía, y decirte mirándote a los ojos que tú eres la razón por la que he decidido luchar esta guerra con todas mis fuerzas para lograr ese mundo donde puedas vivir en tranquilidad, para lograr un mundo donde pueda ver una sonrisa en tus labios."_

"_Te amo Rivaille. Por favor, solo quiero que lo sepas y nunca lo olvides, es lo único que pido de tu parte…_

"_Eren Jeager"_

Una mueca de desconcierto apareció en su rostro, mientras volvía a fruncir el ceño que había relajado en alguna parte de su lectura. Una sensación desagradable le recorrió el cuerpo, como una piedra pesada que caía en su estómago y traba de subir por su garganta sin lograrlo formando un nudo.

Algo estaba mal dentro de todo lo que Eren había escrito, algo que le perturbaba profundamente.

Decidió despejar sus dudas, y dejando cuidadosamente la carta nuevamente dentro del sobre, la guardó nuevamente bajo la almohada y emprendió el camino hacia los calabazos para darle una visita a Eren.

Mientras hacia el recorrido por los fríos pasillos del castillo, se le antojó extremadamente largo el camino. Una frase no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

"Sé que al leer esta carta ya será demasiado tarde…"

¿Tarde para qué? Sin saber la respuesta, pero con aquella extraña y pesada sensación en el cuerpo, Rivaille comenzó a correr por el castillo, esperando llegar donde Eren lo antes posible.

Al llegar al calabozo que hacía de habitación del moreno, su corazón dio un vuelvo, ahí no había nadie…

**Vacía…**

La habitación de Eren estaba completamente vacía, sin ningún rastro del moreno.

Golpeó el muro de piedra con demasiada fuerza, haciendo sangrar sus nudillos, comprendiendo al fin la frase.

Ese estúpido mocoso había desaparecido, quien sabe con qué idea en mente, pero con la fuerte convicción de que, sea lo que sea que planeaba, sería decisivo para entregarle a Rivaille ese mundo con el que Eren soñaba.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, cayendo al frío suelo de piedra, donde prontamente fue seguida por un río salado.

_Maldito fuera el día en el que decidí involucrarme con Eren_, pensó mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y se abrazaba a sí mismo, manchando su ropa con la sangre de sus nudillos.

- Estúpido… Maldito seas Eren… - susurró mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, apoyándose en el frío muro de piedra, mordiéndose el labio inferior, en un vano intento por ahogar las lágrimas que corrían libres por su rostro.

Porque sin quererlo había descubierto que tenía las mismas razones de Eren para quererlo, y ahora, jamás podría decírselo…

Porque aquel imprudente muchacho había decidido por su propia cuenta, que Rivaille no le correspondía, siendo que era todo lo contrario…

* * *

Me iré al infierno pompompom soy malvada :3 amo la pareja pero quiero verlos sufrir por no estar juntitos.

Dejen comentarios que tengo otra idea en mente muajjaja aunque prometo que esta vez habrá final feliz :C xD

Aprovecho el espacio para dar gracias a los reviews de mi otro fic "Débiles" muchisisisisimas gracias no tengo palabras para decirles lo feliz que me hacen :)  
Gracias por tomarse un tiempito para leer los adoro 3


	2. Capitulo 2

Neee nee lamento la demora, sinceramente no esperaba hacer una continuación para este fic, pero vagando por internet surgieron ideas que me parecieron interesantes D: al menos para desarrollar como desenlace más o menos feliz para esta historia del mal xD

Lamento muchisisisisisimo la demora, entre a practica! y tener practica en las mañanas y clases en las tardes no deja tiempo casi ni para respirar :C

Bueh no molesto más les dejo la continuación de este fic del mal :3

**Summary**: Porque hay muchas razones para decir, que para mí, eres especial, que eres la persona que más amo. Rivaille x Eren.

**Disclaimer**: no SnK no me pertenece para depresión mía :( quiero mi propio Eren y mi propio Rivaille para hacerles hacer cositas! xD

**Advertencia: **contenido yaoi, relación chico x chico, si no le gusta no lea ni comente

_Cursiva _pensamientos

"_Cursiva"_ Cartitas

* * *

**Razones**

Capítulo 2

By: NekOShiRu

* * *

La noticia de la desaparición de Eren corrió rápidamente, tanto por el castillo como por los altos mandos del ejército.

Armin y Mikasa habían bajaron corriendo hacia la habitación de Eren, para ver con sus propios ojos que estaba vacía.

Una expresión de devastadora angustia llenó el rostro de ambos, mientras se preguntaban en qué demonios pensaba su amigo, Armin tenía un brillo en los ojos, un brillo que no pasó desapercibido para Rivaille.

Armin sabía algo. O mínimo sospechaba...

Mikasa se había vuelto loca, miraba a la nada con ojos sombríos mientras se aferraba a los barrotes del calabazo vacío, repitiendo palabras en voz baja, palabras ininteligibles, como un mantra, su mirada vagaba por la habitación, buscando algo, una pista, un rastro, lo que fuera que pudiera decirle el paradero del moreno, o mínimo en que había estado pensando para desaparecer de esa manera.

Rivaille se había puesto su máscara de indiferencia, aquella que escondía perfectamente lo roto que estaba su corazón. Erwin había llegado unos minutos antes, con un mensaje de los altos mandos, informándole al pelinegro que Eren había sido declarado como "traidor de la humanidad" y se había dado la orden de captura.

Un grito desesperado llegó a oídos del Comandante y del Sargento, quienes se hallaban de pie fuera de la celda junto a un pensativo Armin.

- ¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO ENANO! ES TU CULPA, POR TU CULPA EREN SE MARCHÓ, SE FUE POR TI!- se escuchó la furiosa voz de la pelinegra, mientras se abalanzaba sobre el Sargento con una mirada llena de odio.

Mikasa tomó al sargento por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo para dejarlo a su altura y dedicarle una sombría mirada con sus ojos llenos de odio.

- Tú…- siseo despectivamente, con odio marcado en la voz - tú sabes donde esta Eren, maldito enano, ¡DÍMELO AHORA!

Rivaille miró a la pelinegra con ojos calmos, sus pies colgaban un poco y la sensación de no tocar el suelo era molesta, sin embargo su expresión no denotaba sentimiento alguno.

- ¿Que te hace pensar chiquilla insolente, que yo tengo siquiera idea de que era lo que pensaba ese estúpido mocoso o que conozco su paradero?- cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras fruncía el ceño.

Mikasa levantó una ceja con molestia, miró una vez más el Sargento con ojos llenos de odio y soltó su camisa esperando que Rivaille cayera al suelo y se golpeara, pero para mala suerte de sus deseos el Sargento cayó perfectamente de pie sin daño alguno.

Erwin y Armin miraban tensamente la escena, sin atreverse a intervenir aún, pero alertas para salvar a la pelinegra si la situación llegaba a ameritarlo.

Mikasa rebuscó entre sus ropas, donde minutos antes había guardado un trozo de papel que encontró en la habitación de su hermano, era una simple hoja arrugada, pero el contenido de esta perecía ser de sumo interés para la chica quien aplanó la hoja y la colocó frente al rostro del Sargento para que este viera el contenido.

Rivaille se tensó un poco al leer rápidamente la, que ahora sabia carta, que la chica había puesto ante él, frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada cargada de desprecio a la chica.

- No tienes derecho a husmear en las cosas de Eren.

- ¡Claro que lo tengo! soy su familia - gritó la pelinegra con ira mientras golpeaba el muro más cercano al Sargento sorprendiendo al capitán y al rubio, sin embargo Rivaille seguía sin inmutarse.

- Si así fuera Ackerman, si tan importante es Eren para ti deberías ser tú quien maneje información sobre tu preciada familia no yo, solo soy el superior de Eren, nada más, no tengo porque saber dónde está o que planeaba.

- ¡TÚ ERES LA RAZON POR LA QUE EREN SE MARCHÓ!- gritó Mikasa restregándole la carta a Rivaille en el rostro

Aquella acción fue la que colmó la paciencia del Sargento, quien en un parpadeo tomó una de las muñecas de la chica, apretándola firmemente mientras se colocaba tras Mikasa y de una patada la dejaba de cara al suelo, mientras la pelinegra se quejaba intentando soltarse, Rivaille torcía su brazo.

- Primero, soy tu superior y me debes respeto sin importar la situación - siseo el Sargento mientras apretaba el peso de su pie contra la espalda de la chica y continuaba torciéndole el brazo, mientras con deleite oía las quejas de Mikasa que intentaba en vano soltarse del agarre del mayor.

- Segundo - soltó el brazo, mientras se movía para quedar frente a la chica y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la agarraba del cabello levantándola para verle el rostro - Las decisiones que tome o no tome Eren no son de tu incumbencia, ni de Arlet, ni mucho menos mía, solo le conciernen a Eren, si hizo lo que hizo fue por algo, a saber qué pero sus razones tendrá - la mirada de Mikasa le hastiaba tanto que le propinó un rodillazo en pleno rostro a modo de escarmiento.

La soltó sin delicadeza dejando que la chica chocará contra el suelo de piedra.

- Deberías pensar que quizás hay una razón para que no te haya contado nada a ti, su preciada y única familia.

Mikasa gruñó mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos, sentía la sangre correrle por la nariz rota. La rabia la inundaba, las palabras del Sargento solo habían logrado avivar la llama del odio. ¿Acaso ese enano insinuaba que Eren no confiaba en ella?

Estaba cegada por la rabia e iba a saltar nuevamente sobre el Sargento con intenciones asesinas pero fue detenida por Armin, que con una fuerza que no le conocía la sujetaba de un brazo.

- Déjalo Mikasa, Rivaille-San tiene razón, si Eren no nos contó nada por algo fue. Debemos confiar en su buen juicio y esperar que sepa que está haciendo... - dijo el rubio mientras ayudaba a la pelinegra a ponerse de pie.

- Eren es fuerte y cuenta con suerte, confiemos en él Mikasa.

Rivaille dejo de prestar atención y camino junto a Erwin quien había permanecido al margen todo el tiempo, observando fijamente las acciones y reacciones del pelinegro.

* * *

La razón principal que movía a Eren a actuar, era sin dudas para Rivaille, una razón infantil y egoísta...

Eren quería un mundo donde el Sargento pudiera sonreír con felicidad, pero el moreno no sabía que el pelinegro ya lo hacía, claro no era la mejor sonrisa antes vista, pero Rivaille sonreía, lo hacía internamente, pero era una sonrisa sincera. Pero ahora ya no habían razones ni si quiera para mostrar un brillo de alegría en sus ojos, su única razón de felicidad se había ido, lo había abandonado siguiendo ideales infantiles y egoístas.

Rivaille se permitió una sonrisa triste, mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo. A pesar de que el hombre que le miraba se veía igual que siempre físicamente, había algo en sus ojos que delataban a un corazón roto, una ausencia de vida que solo el mismo podía notar.

_Quizás Eren lo notaria_ pensó, mientras pensaba aun en las razones del moreno para hacer todo aquello, razones estúpidas pensaba sinceramente, razones que no entendía que pudieran motivar a alguien, es que a Rivaille aquellas razones le parecían tan vacías… no entendía la motivación del moreno, sus razones sinceramente no le importaban ya, el solo quería que Eren regresará.

Que regresará para golpearlo hasta el cansancio, a modo de castigo y escarmiento, es que nadie nunca jamás, debería tener el valor para dejar a Rivaille solo, y es que así se sentía el Sargento desde que Eren se había ido, solo, demasiado solo.

Eren había sido su única compañía, claro sin contar a Hanji – la científica no contaba como compañía, ya que era muy ruidosa a gusto de Rivaille – desde que todo su escuadrón había perecido bajo las manos – o pies en el caso de Petra – de la titán femenina.

Y ahora, que se sentía verdaderamente solo, podía apreciar cosas que nunca había podido detenerse a preciar en esta guerra, la vida era, para Rivaille en este momento, algo parecido a un castigo.

Añoraba sin darse cuenta, el momento en que todo acabara, sentía que su cuerpo había tenido demasiados sufrimientos, demasiadas pérdidas, demasiadas angustias, pesaba como el cuerpo de un hombre de 90 años, lleno de arrepentimientos, lleno de incontables "podría haber hecho", lleno de sentimientos que nunca saldrían a la luz…

Su vista vagó por la ventana de su habitación, donde podía verse un hermoso y frondoso cerezo en flor. Inevitablemente le vino a la mente, la imagen de él y Eren bajo ese cerezo, compartiendo algo más que un simple abrazo… se sintió tonto, como colegiala enamorada y rechazada, aunque bueno, sinceramente no fue rechazado, simplemente no se le dio la oportunidad de corresponder.

Nuevamente, como por milésima vez en el día, maldijo las razones de Eren.

* * *

"_Orden de captura"_

Era la frase que rondaba por todo el comedor aquella mañana.

Era la segunda mañana sin Eren, y Rivaille pudo notar las miradas desoladas de todos los amigos del moreno, nadie entendía nada, ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos parecían comprender la situación.

Se sentó en su sitio habitual, viendo la gran mesa vacía, frunció el ceño con desesperación, la soledad le estaba pesando como nunca antes, jamás pensó sentirse así.

La noche anterior no había podido dormir, luego de haberles comunicado al escuadrón al situación actual, de haber interpretado el papel de frio e imponente Sargento, de un hombre tan recto que no importaba lo mucho que pudiera estimar al moreno, había dado la orden de seguir el protocolo de captura, y llevar a Eren a los altos mandos en caso de atraparlo, se sentía como una bestia…

Dando órdenes para capturar a la persona que más quería, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que ese sería sin duda alguna el final de Eren, de ser atrapado con vida, Eren no lo contaría… Aun así, había logrado mantener su papel de Sargento, su papel del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, su papel de frio e indiferente humano.

Suspiró con pesadez, haciendo el amago de levantarse de la mesa, no tenía apetito alguno, sin embargo algo lo detuvo, frente a sus ojos había sido colocada una taza de café humeante.

- Vamos, Eren estará bien- escucho la voz femenina que le decía mientras con insolencia jugueteaba con la taza, colocándola sobre su cabeza, a modo de mesita o algo similar.

- Quien dice que me preocupa ese mocoso - respondió cruzándose de brazos, viendo como la chica frente a él ensanchaba su sonrisa y quitaba la taza colocándola en la mesa, para luego sentarse a su lado.

- Se te nota, o al menos yo lo noto, no por algo llevo años conociéndote Rivaille, podría decirse que somos amigos de infancia ¿no es tierno? Ajajajajja - rió con ganas la castaña mientras se apoyaba en la mesa mirando al pelinegro atentamente.

Rivaille no sabía bien cómo reaccionar en ese momento, la mezcla de emociones que lo embarga era tan poco habitual en él que le estaban bloqueando el raciocinio, sin embargo su instinto de violencia seguía latente, y oh por Dios, Hanji había cometido varias insolencias en solo un minuto para dejarlas pasar.

Un ruido sordo llamó la atención de todos en el comedor, quienes voltearon la vista a la mesa que compartían el Sargento y la científica, solo para ver con horror como la pobre chica yacía en el suelo, algo más que golpeada, con un fantasmita saliendo de su boca.

- Compórtate ante mí, estúpida, no somos amigos.

Dicho esto Rivaille desapareció por la puerta del comedor, dejando a la moribunda Hanji tirada, y sin saberlo, dándole más razones para pensar en que algo le sucedía, y que este algo tenía mucho o todo que ver con la desaparición de Eren.

* * *

Mikasa estaba sentada en un rincón de su cama, apoyada contra la fría pared de piedra, con las rodillas juntas a su pecho y la cabeza escondida entre ellas. Llevaba así desde el día anterior, después de la paliza que había recibido, se había ocultado en su habitación, donde no dejó entrar a nadie, ni siquiera a Armin, quien solo quería curarle sus heridas.

Su mirada estaba perdida, fija en la nada misma de las paredes frente a ella.

No podía entender que estaba pasando, ¿De verdad Eren se había marchado así, de esa forma? Dejándola sola, sin razones, sin decirle nada ¿Es que Eren no la apreciaba tanto como ella lo hacía?

Quería llorar, quería destrozar todo a su camino, hasta llegar nuevamente junto a Eren, y si era necesario amarrarlo a ella, que no se fuera nunca más de su lado. Estaba destrozada, Eren era lo único que había en el mundo para ella, y darse cuenta de que Eren no pensaba así de ella era un golpe muy duro del cual reponerse, de hecho, no sabía cómo levantarse y seguir sin el moreno…

Eren la había salvado una vez, le había dado razones para vivir, para pelear, y, de la misma forma en que la había salvado esa vez, ahora la estaba hundiendo.

Suaves golpeteos en la puerta la hicieron volver al mundo por unos segundos, no quería ver a nadie, no deseaba hablar con nadie, lo único que quería era a Eren, y nadie podía darle eso ahora.

- Mikasa, por favor abre - Escuchó la voz de Armin a través de la madera de roble, hizo el amago de moverse a abrir, pero lo pensó nuevamente y se acomodó en su cama, quedándose acostada con la cara mirando a la pared.

- Vete…

- Se cómo te sientes, pero no puedo disculparme por hacer lo correcto… - dijo el rubio refiriéndose al día anterior, cuando había detenido a Mikasa en sus instintos asesinos.

- Debiste dejar que lo matara.

- No Mikasa, no es así, no debí dejar si quiera que le levantaras la voz, finalmente solo tú saliste herida de ese encuentro… a Eren no le gustaría verte así… - susurró Armin, su voz era amortiguada por el grosor de la madera de la puerta, pero aun así la pelinegra había logrado escucharlo.

- Eren no me quiere Armin, ya nada importa… - dijo con la voz quebrada por al incipientes lagrimas que la asaltaban.

- Tú también eres parte de las razones de Eren, Mikasa…

No dijo nada más, simplemente se alejó un poco de la puerta, para hacer pasar bajo el umbral un sobre, luego, mirando por última vez la puerta de la habitación de su amiga, se alejó en silencio por el pasillo.

Mikasa sintió el rumor del papel al pasar bajo su puerta, intrigada se levantó y vio el sobre, el cual decía en letras grandes y claras "Para Mikasa", pudo distinguir la caligrafía de Eren y su corazón saltó, dejándola sin aliento por un momento.

Calló de rodillas, temblorosa tomó el sobre entre sus manos, sacando la carta, leyendo el contenido de esta.

"_Pelea, tienes que pelar Mikasa…"_

"_Siento mucho haberme marchado así, sé que mis razones no serán suficientes para ti, eres mi familia y te amo, por esto es también que me marcho, sabes que me persiguen, sabes que estando yo ahí, todos están en riesgo."_

"_Pelea por mí, pelea por Armin, pelea por los chicos, pero por sobre todo, pelea por ti misma Mikasa, quiero que entiendas, que solo por ti debes hacer las cosas, te amo hermana…"_

Lloró con fuerza, dejando al fin libres los sentimientos que tenía apretados en su pecho, arrugó la carta de Eren, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, con el trozo de papel aun entre sus manos, Eren la estaba dejando sí, pero lo hacía para hacerla más fuerte, para que ella pudiera vivir por sus propios medios, no porque Eren estuviera ahí… Lo había hecho en parte, y ahora lo comprendía, para que ella también fuera feliz en un futuro…

* * *

Armin caminó por el pasillo con su propia carta apretada entre sus puños, entendía a Eren, de verdad lo hacía, pero nunca podría entender ese espíritu impetuoso que tanto caracterizaba al moreno, y era porque él era todo lo contrario, siempre pensaba las cosas una y mil veces antes de actuar.

Solo deseaba que su amigo estuviera bien, y que, por Dios, no lo capturaran…

Llevo su mano empuñada con la carta a su pecho, cerró los ojos con fuerza y murmurando dejo volar el papel por una ventana cercana, la carta voló lejos.

"_Armin."_

"_Me iré de aquí, Armin, quiero un mundo mejor para todos, para él… estando aquí todos están en peligro. Cuida de Mikasa, no le dejes hacer estupideces"_

- Eren… por favor cuídate…- fue la frase que murmuró luego de soltar la carta, aquella corta carta, no necesitaba más para entender a Eren, por algo eran amigos de la infancia.

* * *

Un día, dos meses después de la desaparición de Eren, Rivaille despertó con una desagradable sensación de pesadez en el estómago, trató de hacer caso omiso y comenzó a prepararse para un nuevo día de rutina.

Recordó que Erwin estaba planeando una nueva expedición, y decidió atribuir la sensación desagradable a aquel hecho, con la mente más tranquila, pero la sensación aun presente logró continuar su mañana.

Aquellos dos meses habían pasado como largos años, la ausencia de Eren pesaba más que nunca en Rivaille, solo, así se sentía… primero su escuadrón y ahora Eren, todos lo estaban abandonando de una u otra forma…

Bajó a desayunar junto con Hanji, quien durante esos meses había notado un cambio en el pelinegro, y como buena amiga que se consideraba, se le había pegado como lapa, intentando averiguar la razón del cambio de Rivaille.

Suspiró con pesadez mientras miraba el contenido de su taza de café, como la cosa más interesante del mundo, así eran todos sus días, antes de darse cuenta se encontraba sentado en su lugar habitual en el comedor de la legión, junto a Hanji, con una taza de café recién preparada frente a sus ojos, café que la castaña había comenzado a prepararle luego de la muerte de Petra, y aunque no era tan buen como el de la fallecida muchacha, Rivaille apreciaba el gesto que la científica tenía para con él.

El sentimiento de pesadez aún estaba presente y se hacía más notorio con el pasar de los minutos.

Su vista vagó por el comedor hasta toparse con la entrada de este, donde un agitado Erwin hacia acto de presencia.

No necesito palabras para saber que estaba pasando, la sola mirada del Comandante le comunicó todo.

Habían capturado a Eren….

* * *

- Rivaille… - trató de comenzar una conversación Erwin, por cuarta vez en lo que llevaban cabalgando en dirección a los tribunales del ejército.

- … - Rivaille estaba sumamente metido en sus pensamientos, por lo cual no prestaba atención a los vanos intentos del rubio por iniciar una conversación, conversación que tenía por fin evitar lo que estaba ocurriendo, el ensimismamiento de Rivaille no le pintaba nada bueno a Erwin, quien conocía de sobra al pelinegro, y podía imaginar las cosas que pasaban por la mente de este.

Erwin suspiró en derrota, había temido aquel momento desde la desaparición de Eren, sabia el destino que le deparaba a moreno, y a pesar de ser el Comandante de este, no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener la sentencia que caería sobre aquel muchacho.

Ensimismado como estaba, Rivaille sopesaba las posibilidades que tenía para salir del tribunal con Eren, para escapar del destino, para salvar al moreno, para salvarse a sí mismo. Sabía que aquel acto acarrearía consecuencias nefastas, pero cegado como estaba por la desesperación, veía el escape como una solución bastante tentadora.

La angustia era un sentimiento con el que Rivaille había aprendido a convivir durante aquellos dos meses, aquel sentimiento lo llenaba día con día, la angustia de no saber de Eren, si estaba vivo o si estaba muerto, de no saber qué había pasado, en que había pensado, donde se encontraba, que estaba haciendo, la angustia de saber que no podía poner un fin a aquel capítulo de su vida, de que no podría continuar hasta saber a ciencia cierta el destino del moreno… y eso , si lograba encontrar fuerzas para continuar sabiendo a Eren lejos de él, lejos en un sentido que era inalcanzable….

No podía dejar de pensar como hubieran sido las cosas si Eren no hubiera decidido por él, si hubiera logrado responder a los sentimientos de Eren, si hubiera podido decirle sin palabras –porque sabía que nunca podría decirlo en voz alta, su orgullo era más grande – que lo amaba.

Se imaginaba una vida feliz, de ninguna manera una vida sencilla, pero feliz, al lado de la persona que quería, enfrentando juntos las adversidades que se les presentaran, escondiéndose entre los rincones del castillo, para darse un tímido beso al que él respondería tímidamente, para luego mirar a Eren, quien se vería sonrojado por la situación, sacándole una sonrisa que luego sería sustituida por una fría mirada, mientras golpeaba al moreno tratando de bajarle el perfil a la situación, de aparentar que nada pasaba y seguir la rutina del ejército, una rutina monótona pero cagada de pequeños detalles que harían de cada da un día especial en sus vidas….

Se sentía meloso, sumamente cambiado, sumamente débil… siempre pensó que el amor era algo estúpido, pero ahora que lo sentía, no hallaba la forma de volver a su frialdad si lograba estar nuevamente junto al moreno.

Necesitaba con urgencia ver a Eren, necesitaba golpearlo hasta el cansancio, para luego abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca más, necesitaba con urgencia poder expresar todo lo que sentía, con actos, pues las palabras jamás serian su fuerte, y su orgullo jamás le dejaría admitir todo lo que sentía en voz alta… eran cosas que quedarían para sí mismo, y que quizás con el tiempo, podría ir soltando.

Sin notarlo el tiempo había pasado, y habían arribado al edificio que albergaba los tribunales, dejaron sus caballos amarrados en las caballerizas y se dirigieron a la entrada, donde Dalliz Zacklay, el General de las 3 ramas del ejército, los esperaba.

- Al fin llegan, Erwin, Rivaille – saludó el General, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano que Erwin le ofrecía modo de saludo, de Rivaille solo recibió un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

- Lamento mucho la situación, Eren era muy prometedor para la humanidad…- comenzó a hablar mientras emprendía el camino a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio, _un juicio por protocolo_, pensó Erwin, ya que la sentencia estaba dictaminada desde mucho antes de que Eren fuera capturado - Lastima que sea un traidor, siempre pensé que había algo en él que no lo hacía completamente humano, era interesante….

Rivaille se sintió tentado a saltar sobre aquel hombre, golpearlo por lo que insinuaba sobre Eren, pero fue detenido por la mano de Erwin, quien lo tomó de un brazo, deteniendo toda posible acción que podría considerarse, más tarde, como insubordinación militar.

- Sí, es una situación lamentable, aunque tengo la seguridad de que Eren tenía sus razones para haber desaparecido, señor.

- Eso no es algo que decidas tú Erwin, te dimos la custodia de ese monstruo, con la seguridad que podrían controlarlo, pero veo que ni siquiera ustedes fueron capaces de ello… el tribunal decidirá qué ocurrirá con Jaeger.

Un pesado silencio se instaló entre los 3 hombres, mientras continuaban con el camino hacia la sala, donde se dictaría el destino de Eren.

Rivaille iba de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido, ojos sombríos y el labio inferior fuertemente atrapado entre sus dientes, sabía a lo que iban, aquello sería una ejecución pública.

- _Demonios, si tan solo tuviera mi equipo de maniobras, seria juego de niños sacarte de aquí mocos… ¿Por qué eres tan idiota e imprudente? Si pensaras las cosas antes de hacerlas, nada de esto estaría pasando, estarías bajo mi pie, como siempre, siendo castigado por alguna tontería… pero estarías conmigo… -_ Pensaba Rivaille mientras la puerta de la sala se abría ante ellos, y tomaban su puesto en aquel lugar.

Desde donde se encontraban podía ver con claridad el centro de la sala, se tensó visiblemente al percatarse de la escena, al igual que hace un tiempo, Eren yacía de rodillas, con las manos esposadas a su espalda y fijadas al suelo con una gran viga de metal. La apariencia del moreno, no distaba mucho de la que había tenido anteriormente en aquella antigua situación, tan parecida a la que ahora se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, su ropa estaba rasgada, sucia de lodo y sangre, su mirada perdida en el suelo, su rostro manchado con su propia sangre.

Rivaille contuvo el aliento, la imagen de Eren maltratado le había detenido el corazón por unos segundos, hizo el amago de correr junto al moreno, pero nuevamente fue detenido por el Comandante Erwin.

- Rivaille…

_No hay nada que podamos hacer_ era lo que la mirada de Erwin le trasmitió a Rivaille, causándole un vacío en el estómago… si Erwin se estaba rindiendo ates de dar la batalla, era porque verdaderamente Eren no tenía esperanzas de salir con vida de allí.

Agradeció en silencio la mano del rubio que se pozo sobre uno de sus hombros, dándole en silencio el apoyo que Rivaille necesitaba para continuar con todo este espectáculo, sin quebrarse, sabía que si no fuera por el rubio, probablemente ya hubiera tomado a Eren y salido de allí, dejando un par de muertos en el camino, sin impórtale los problemas que vendrían después.

Se sentía débil, a punto de desvanecerse, tomo fuerzas de algún lugar y se forzó a levantar la vista hacia Eren, deseo no haberlo hecho, ya que el moreno había volteado y lo miraba fijamente con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, con anhelo marcado en sus pupilas.

- R-Rivaille… - articuló con dificultad, mientras se removía queriendo llegar junto al pelinegro.

- Eren…- su voz salió ronca, en un susurro, pero llego a oídos de Eren quien sonrió con tristeza.

- Lo siento…

En paralelo y sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, el juicio se iba llevando a cabo, llagando al punto culmine, la sentencia seria dictada en momentos.

- No, Eren… no

Dos soldados se posicionaron junto al moreno, con sus cuchillas cruzadas sobre el cuello de este.

- Lo siento… - cerró los ojos, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, limpiando la sangre que manchaba su rostro.

- No, no por favor no más muertes, no Eren por favor…. – trató de liberarse del agarre de Erwin, se estaba quebrando, deseaba poder llegar junto a Eren y salvarlo.

Las cuchillas brillaban en espera de la orden final, los soldados miraban con desprecio al muchacho que yacía en el suelo, a sus pies.

- Te amo…

El General Zacklay levantó un brazo, siendo ignorante de la situación que se gestaba frente a él, un inquieto Rivaille con los puños fuertemente apretados, ceño fruncido y hombros tensos trataba ferviente mente de controlar sus impulsos mientras el chico titán, sumiso a su destino lloraba en silencio con sus ojos verde azulados fijos en el Sargento.

- La sentencia está dada, Eren Jaeger, se le culpa de ser traidor a la humanidad, y como tal, se le ha condenado a la pena máxima que este tribunal puede dar… - la mano del General bajó dando la señal a los soldados, quienes con sonrisas soberbias cumplieron con su misión.

La sala entera contuvo el aliento, las cuchillas de los soldados se movieron sobre la nuca de Eren, haciendo el mismo corte que solían hacer sobre los titanes, los ojos de Eren se cerraron, la sangre comenzó a manar de la herida.

Hubo un grito ahogado entre la multitud, mientras algunas personas comenzaban a llorar, habían perdido la esperanza de la humanidad…

Rivaille no reaccionó, la imagen de las cuchillas cortando la carne de Eren se repetía ante sus ojos, la última mirada que el moreno le había dado estaba carada de tristeza…

Vapor comenzó a manar del cuerpo inerte de Eren, Rivaille vio como los soldados se alejaban, como pudo se deshizo del agarre del Erwin y sin impórtale ya nada corrió hacia el moreno.

- Maldito mocoso, ¿Por qué dejaste que te atraparan? - Susurró mientras se adentraba en el vapor caliente, buscando el cuerpo del moreno - Debía ser yo quien te matará, yo era el único con ese derecho… Eren… tu vida me pertenecía solo a mí…

El vapor se disipó, donde debería estar el cuerpo de Eren solo había una gran mancha de sangre, al igual que un titán, el cuerpo de Eren había desaparecido consumido por el vapor.

Rivaille cayó de rodillas sobre el charco, manchando sus blancos pantalones, pero poco y nada le importó, estaba en shock, las imágenes de sus recuerdos con Eren lo asaltaban de la misma forma que lo habían asaltado los recuerdos de Petra, Auruo, Erd y Gunther cuando habían fallecido, pero ahora con Eren era un poco diferente, más intenso, el moreno no había muerto en batalla, había sido asesino por los humanos, a quienes él protegía a costa de su propia vida.

Y ahora… ahora ni siquiera había un cuerpo que enterrar, a pesar de que Rivaille no creía en la necesidad de tener un cuerpo para recordar a los fallecidos, en estos momentos si tenía la necesidad de tener el cuerpo de Eren, de darle un entierro digno, de tener un lugar donde poder visitar a Eren, que aquel lugar no fuera solo en sus recuerdos.

No había un cuerpo al cual abrazar, mientras todas sus barreras y murallas se desmoronaban, mientras dejaba su verdadero ser salir a la luz y lloraba la perdida de alguien que era sumamente importante para él, se sintió como un niño pequeño y desamparado, en un mundo muy grande y hostil, lloró con fuerza, dejando sus lágrimas correr libres, ya nada le importaba, su apariencia de Sargento frio y centrado podía irse a la mierda, él solo quería llorar su perdida como correspondía.

Dolía, dolía en su alma y en su corazón, la perdida de aquel mocoso, aquel que sin saber cómo, había penetrado las barreras y murallas que Rivaille había levantado para protegerse, y se había instalado en lo profundo de su corazón, para no salir nunca más de allí.

Lloró con amargura, mientras sus dedos tocaban con delicadeza la sangre que manchaba el piso y sus ropas, la sangre de Eren, lo único que quedaba de él ahora.

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, apretándolo suavemente dándole un mudo consuelo, sabía quién era sin necesidad de darse la vuelta, y agradecía en silencio el gesto, pero en ese momento no era capaz de hilar pensamientos y su voz no quería salir.

Se sintió alzado por los brazos y se dejó abrazar por el hombre más alto que él.

- No llores, Eren no lo hubiera querido….

La voz de Erwin le llegó lejana, sin embargo sirvió para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, donde se encontró a sí mismo, en el centro de aquella sala – ahora vacía – manchado en sangre de Eren y siendo abrazado por el Comandante. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de separarse del rubio, lo miró a los ojos y asintió levemente, en gesto de agradecimiento.

Dio un último vistazo al lugar donde había estado Eren, una última lágrima hizo el camino por su rostro, para caer finalmente al suelo, fundiéndose en la sangre de Eren, sonrió con tristeza al pensar, que esa sería la única forma y la única vez que él y Eren, de alguna forma bizarra y extraña, estarían juntos, una parte suya mezclándose con una parte de Eren.

Dio la vuelta, colocando sus barreras en alto, dejando la sala atrás, dejando la única prueba física de la existencia de Eren atrás, guardando en su mente la sonrisa del moreno, Eren viviría en sus recuerdos, y esperaba, que con eso pudiera seguir adelante…

La escena frente a él era francamente desoladora, no teniendo nada para poder dar un entierro digno a Eren, había decidido hacer una tumba significativa en el patio del castillo, más precisamente bajo el árbol de cerezo que se veía desde la ventana de su habitación, no era nada ostentoso, solo una pequeña cruz de madera que había tallado él mismo.

Dejó un ramo de flores a un lado de la cruz y se arrodilló enfrente de esta, con el semblante serio, como si nada le perturbarse, siendo que por dentro estaba a punto de llorar nuevamente.

Acarició la madera con suavidad, se sentía débil, vacío, solo, triste, una mezcla de emociones demasiados fuertes que apenas podía controlar.

Una suave brisa meció sus cabellos, y pudo casi jurara haber sentido la presencia de Eren abrazarle… se abrazó a sí mismo, tratando de calmarse. Debía mantener la compostura, seguir adelante, por Eren… para ver ese mundo con el que Eren soñó algún día…

* * *

"_Pusimos el peso del mundo en los hombros de un muchacho demasiado joven, demasiado inexperto en la vida, demasiado impetuoso, hemos dejado que madure a la fuerza y aun así, aun así Eren, tuviste la valentía de ir contra de lo que el mundo quería de ti… lamentablemente este es el destino que te depara el haber aceptado el peso del mundo, y el haber sido marcado como traidor a la humanidad…. Ante todo Eren, te veo como un muchacho sumamente valiente, no importan las razones que te hayan guiado a hacer lo que hiciste, confió en que fueron las correctas, lamentablemente para ti, para todos los que compartimos contigo, la humanidad no te considera un humano, no se te da el derecho de dirigir tu vida, ya que tu vida, no te pertenece desde el día que se descubrió tu poder…."_

"_Personalmente creo, que en algún momento tenías que sucumbir ante el peso que se te ha cargado por imposición, respeto tu actuar, no cualquiera hubiera podido soportar lo que tú has soportado, Eren, quiero que sepas, que yo, te reconozco como humano, como un ser con derechos y repudio en su totalidad el actuar de los altos mandos"_

"_Ante todo Eren, serás siempre, la razón que me motivó para continuar, aun desconociendo tu final, el saber que podrías estar ahí, en algún lugar dentro o fuera de los muros, vivo, pelando solo una guerra que no tiene final, fue suficiente para que siguiera avanzando, evitando mirar atrás y a arrepentirme de todo, que siguiera adelante, confiando que algún día podría tenerte nuevamente frente a mí, golpearte hasta dejarte semi inconsciente, recriminándote todo lo idiota que has sido siempre, recriminándote el haberte marchado de la manera en que lo hiciste, pero sobre todo Eren, lo que más deseo, es poder tenerte entre mis brazos y decirte, que por idiota que seas, por infantil, por impetuoso, aunque tengas mil defectos y aunque yo sea como soy, tienes un lugar en mi corazón, uno que nunca más nadie podrá ocupar, que es solo tuyo…"_

"_Pero ahora, ahora que ya sé dónde estás, sé que no volverás, sé que nunca más podré verte, nunca más veré esa sonrisa de estúpido, esa mirada llena de miedo o de ira, esos ojos brillantes, ansiosos por venganza, esos discretos sonrojos que pude lograr apreciar una vez que vi lo que sentía, cuando ya era tarde para todo, Eren no puedo, no tengo motivos, no tengo razones para continuar…"_

"_Me he vuelto débil, débil por tu perdida, débil por todo lo que he tenido que soportar durante años, todas las muertes que no pude evitar, todas las personas a las que tuve que ignorar, para poder continuar, ya no tengo la fortaleza de seguir de esta manera, porque ya no hay una razón que me guie hacia delante, una razón que me dé esperanzas de un mundo mejor, donde podamos estar juntos, y cumplir tu sueño infantil de ver una sonrisa verdadera en mis labios…."_

Dejó el papel sobre el escritorio, admirando de lejos y sin ver verdaderamente, el contenido de este trozo de papel, una solitaria lágrima viajó por su rostro, cayendo finalmente sobre el papel, corriendo la tinta, sabía que aquellos sentimientos que había dejado plasmados en aquella hoja jamás llegarían a Eren, incluso dudaba que alguien alguna vez los viera, pero se sentía más liviano, con un peso menos, había logrado desahogarse… A tan solo unos días desde la ejecución de Eren, Rivaille se había descubierto a sí mismo, ahogado en un pozo de oscuridad que lo envolvía, del cual no podía salir, ahogado en sentimientos de arrepentimiento, ahogado en soledad… se había descubierto débil, sin fuerzas ni razones para continuar.

Corrió la silla alejándola del escritorio, miró vagamente por la habitación buscando su equipo de maniobras, al encontrarlo se levantó de su lugar y fue en busca de las empuñaduras, cargándolas con las cuchillas, para luego volver a su puesto junto al escritorio, con las cuchillas entre sus manos, sintiendo el peso de estas, sintiendo el frio de las empuñaduras entre sus manos, no había valentía en el acto que planeaba, sabía que cuando el mundo se enterara, sería la decepción de la humanidad, el soldado más fuerte, había sucumbido al dolor de las perdidas… viéndose solo en el mundo, sin nadie a quien recurrir, Rivaille había decido que aquel seria, su ultimo día.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, sintiendo el calor abandonando su cuerpo, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Ya no sentía más nada que no fuera cansancio, el dolor se había ido, el frio también, incluso la angustia que lo había llenado los últimos meses había desaparecido.

La imagen del moreno llego a su mente, lo miraba con una sonrisa triste en los labios y lágrimas en los ojos.

- Yo no quería esto, Rivaille…

Creyó escuchar la voz del moreno, mientras una agradable sensación de calidez lo abrazaba.

- Ya no me quedan razones para seguir, Eren… - suspiro mientras sus brazos perdían fuerza y caían pesadamente, colgando por el lado de los brazos de la silla, soltando las cuchillas que cayeron estrepitosamente sobre el suelo – Al menos, quizás ahora podamos estar juntos, mocoso imprudente…

La imagen de Eren se desvaneció, siendo seguida por una oscuridad total. Ya no había nada, ni calor, ni frio, ni dolor, ni angustia… Nada.

El cuerpo inerte de Rivaille yacía sobre la silla frente al escritorio en su habitación. En el rostro del pelinegro había una sonrisa tranquila, en sus labios, un camino de sangre, en el suelo sus cuchillas ensangrentadas estaban, en su pecho, una mancha de sangre que crecía manchando su camisa blanca, y en sus ojos cerrados, lagrimas se asomaban…

Porque antes de dar su último respiro, Rivaille pensó que la imprudencia era contagiosa, y que sin razones para continuar, ser imprudente por una vez no le parecía mal…

Eren continuaba abrazado al ya frio cuerpo del pelinegro, lo abrazaba con fuerza, como lo había estado haciendo desde que el pelinegro cerró por última vez sus ojos. Había estado ahí todo el tiempo, presenciando como Rivaille ponía fin a su vida, como con decisión, tomaba sus cuchillas y las enterraba en su carne, como la sangre brotaba libre por la herida, manchando su ropa, había visto como las cuchillas caían al suelo luego de cometido el acto, y como la sangre comenzaba a bajar por la comisura de los labios del Sargento.

Lloró en silencio, aun abrazado al pelinegro, nunca pensó que sus actos imprudentes les llevarían a aquello, quiso creer, en el momento en que había decidido continuar solo en la búsqueda de su sótano, que aquella decisión no dolería a nadie, quizás un poco a Armin y Mikasa, pero había estado seguro que para Rivaille no iba significar nada… Nunca esperó que el Sargento le correspondiera, y que todas aquellas vueltas del destino le llevaran a cometer suicidio…

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro derecho, apretándolo, en un silencioso llamado a que se volteara. Se separó lentamente del cuerpo del pelinegro, depositando un beso en la nuca de este, y mirando por última vez, el cuerpo mortal de la persona que amaba. Se giró lentamente, encontrándose con el dueño de aquella mano que aún estaba sobre su hombro, ejerciendo una leve presión.

- ¿P-Porque? ¡Yo no quería esto! Quería que vivieras, que fueras feliz…- murmuró con la cabeza baja, sintiendo la fría mirada clavarse en él, sintió la mano abandonar su hombro, para tomar su barbilla, obligándole a levantar el rostro y mantener la vista fija en esas frías gemas que Rivaille tenía por ojos.

- Sin ti Eren… - comenzó a hablar el pelinegro, mientras miraba fugazmente su propio cuerpo que descansaba ya frio, inerte, en la silla – Sin ti, no tenía ninguna razón para seguir adelante.

Las lágrimas caían libres por el rostro de Eren, dejando saladas huellas en sus mejillas, Rivaille limpio algunas lágrimas con un beso, mientras con la mano libre tomaba al moreno por la cintura y lo acercaba a su cuerpo.

- No te disculpes, finalmente no todo fue culpa tuya mocoso, además ahora podremos estar juntos…- susurró sobre los labios del moreno, mientras lo acercaba aún más, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo, y terminaba con el espacio que separaba sus labios, sellando un beso, el primer beso que compartían, un beso húmedo por las lágrimas de Eren.

- Lo único que te recriminaré, mocoso idiota e imprudente, es el haberte marchado sin escuchar mi respuesta… porque para tu información, yo también te amo Eren… – una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Rivaille, mientras se ponía en puntas de pie y depositaba un beso en la frente de un sorprendido y completamente sonrojado moreno.

- Te amo Rivaille… Lo siento tanto… de verdad

- Calla mocoso, ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo - contestó el Sargento mientras le ofrecía una mano a Eren, quien la tomó sin dudar mientras sonreía, sabiéndose al fin juntos, comenzaron a desaparecer, dejando atrás todo el dolor, la angustia, la culpa, comenzando al fin su historia juntos, aunque esta fuera, en otra vida…

**FIN**

* * *

Al fin termineeee ! ;O; llevo mucho algo así como un mes, encontrando el timepo para poder terminar con este fic ;_; me sentía mal por como lo había dejado y la idea de terminarlo no me dejaba tranquila xD pero no tenia tiempo! si no fuera por la semanita de vacaciones de fiestas patrias aun estaría tratando de terminarlo xD!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho amorsh! Muchas gracias por leer!

Edito comentarios porque soy una persona muy despistada y olvide agradecer de todo corazón a las personas que han leído ya este fic :) no saben lo feliz que me hacen! muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, los favs y los follows :D y perdonen si no contesto comentarios es que soy media arcaica y en mis tiempos no se podían contestar ajjaajja xD pero los leo todos toditos! :) los amo! xD


End file.
